


Never Satisfied

by Jahaliel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Hamilton, Wedding Speeches, are a bitch when you're in love with (at least one) of the couple, one sided f!Hawke/Varric, satisfied, stepping aside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Satisfied from Hamilton</p>
<p>A short fic-thing I couldn't get out of my head.  Hope its not too OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Satisfied

A toast, they roared for a toast to the bride and groom. And who better to give it than the closest friend they had - Marian Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.

And as she spoke of how wonderful it was to see her friends in love, providing hope for the future, her mind rewound time, to where it began long ago in the Hanged Man. She had met Varric there,they'd adventured together for years and she had loved him dearly but he was still not quite over Bianca, and though he was often perceptive Hawke had a lifetime of dodging questions and eyes. When she arrived at Skyhold to meet with the inquisitor she had hoped to kindle something with Varric, perhaps the time was right. And then she saw the reaction of the Seeker to the fact he had known her location - it wasn't just anger but there was hurt buried beneath the flames in her eyes. Hawke made a point then to seek out (heh seek out) Cassandra and get tipsy with her, nothing smoothed over bad relations faster in Hawke's opinion.

They'd gone through a couple of bottles of wine, Cass had told her of her love for Varric's books and then Hawke asked the question she'd been dreading "Hey, Cass, do you... do you care for Varric?" A soft smile unlike any expression Hawke had ever seen on the Seeker's face appeared, "I love him," she looked at Hawke, her gaze sharpening "I don't know when or how or why but I love him..."  
"He's easy to love," Hawke replied with a shrug  
"Do you then?" Cass asked "Love him, I mean?"  
"Yes," she whispered confessing the truth of her heart

The two then began to speak at the same time - both about to say they'd be willing to step aside for the other. Marian shook her head "Look, Cassandra, I had my chances in Kirkwall and I didn't take them... I don't think it would work out between us anyway we're too alike. And you, you could make him happy."  
"I can't..."  
"You can. Look if you want I could help somehow."  
"Marian... is there any point in arguing with you?"  
She laughed and if it was a little bitter she hid it well "Nope, I'm a Hawke and we are more stubborn than even the stubbornest of Seekers."

True to her word Hawke played a part in getting Cassandra and Varric to admit their feelings for each other. And she smiled as she helped with wedding plans, "Hey Cass,"  
"Yes Marian?"  
"You know, you could share him with me..."  
The two laughed together, but Cassandra wondered and had quite a sleepless night thinking about what it meant to love someone so much that'd you'd give up being with them, give up your chance for romance and a happily ever after because you believed they'd be happier with another. 

Time sped back,Marian blinked and then continued "In conclusion I love you both, take care of each other and may you always be satisfied," managing just to leer a little on satisfied to the cheers and tinkling glasses of the guests.

She cried herself to sleep that night, knowing she'd be lonely for the rest of her life.  
Hawke left Kirkwall the next day and didn't return to the city she had loved for years.  
In all her wanderings she never found herself satisfied.


End file.
